A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of electrical generators, more specifically, an electrical generator that is specially adapted for use on a pitched roof of a house.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses an electrical generator that is uniquely adapted for installation and use with a pitched roof of a house; wherein the electrical generator includes a housing that is designed to be installed and suspended from a bottom surface of the sub-surface of the pitched roof and whereby a hole is included to enable the rotor of said electrical generator to extend vertically there through and from which the wind vanes are positioned above the pitched roof surface whereby outdoor wind is able to actuate and rotate said wind vanes thereby producing electrical power, which is transmitted to a breaker panel of the respective house; wherein the housing of the electrical generator includes a pair of vertically-oriented tracks integrated on a first side surface of the housing, and upon which a slideable bracket is engaged thereon; wherein the slideable bracket includes a first hinged member; wherein the housing includes a non-slideable bracket that is hingedly affixed to a second hinged member; wherein the non-slideable bracket is located a second side surface of the housing; wherein the first hinged member works in concert with the second hinged bracket secure to the bottom surface of the sub-surface of the pitched roof; wherein the first hinged bracket and the second hinged bracket insure that the housing, rotor, and wind vanes are vertically oriented with respect to the ground.
The Barzilai Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2011/0215579) discloses an air and direct power generator device attached to the air stream of a fan or directly to a shaft of a fan which could be on a roof of a building. However, the generator does not utilize natural wind, and requires the use of an existing exhaust fan or other wind generating device. Additionally, the generator does not include a hinge system to mount the generator inside the structure.
The Paggi Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2010/0126086) discloses an electric wind generator for the roof ridge of a building. However, the generator is designed to be used only with a gabled roof, and also the fan is mounted within an enclosure. Additionally, the generator can only be placed on a roof ridge.
The Gordon Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,518,255) discloses a roof mounted wind turbine. However, the generator does not include a vertically mounted fan blade to utilize the wind power coming from any direction, and includes an enclosed cowl surrounding the turbine blades. Additionally, the generator does not does not include a hinge system to mount the generator inside the structure.
The Flood Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2010/0171315) discloses a roof mounted wind turbine for generating electricity. However, the generator uses a wind scoop to catch wind, and does not include a external fan blade or turbine system to utilize wind power.
The Candelas Perez et al. Patent Application (U.S. Pub. No. 2009/0256360) discloses a wind turbine which mounts on the roof of a building. However, the generator utilizes an exterior housing used to contain all components of the generator, and also does not include an external, vertically mounted fan blade system to utilize the wind power coming from any direction. Additionally, the generator does not does not include a hinge system to mount the generator inside the structure.
The Hanson patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 252,572) illustrates an ornamental design for a wind turbine. However, the generator utilizes a cylindrical, vertical mount with a horizontally mounted turbine, and also does not does not include a hinge system to mount the generator inside the structure.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe an electrical generator that is uniquely adapted for installation and use with a pitched roof of a house; wherein the electrical generator includes a housing that is designed to be installed and suspended from a bottom surface of the sub-surface of the pitched roof and whereby a hole is included to enable the rotor of said electrical generator to extend vertically there through and from which the wind vanes are positioned above the pitched roof surface whereby outdoor wind is able to actuate and rotate said wind vanes thereby producing electrical power, which is transmitted to a breaker panel of the respective house; wherein the housing of the electrical generator includes a pair of vertically-oriented tracks integrated on a first side surface of the housing, and upon which a slideable bracket is engaged thereon; wherein the slideable bracket includes a first hinged member; wherein the housing includes a non-slideable bracket that is hingedly affixed to a second hinged member; wherein the non-slideable bracket is located a second side surface of the housing; wherein the first hinged member works in concert with the second hinged bracket secure to the bottom surface of the sub-surface of the pitched roof; wherein the first hinged bracket and the second hinged bracket insure that the housing, rotor, and wind vanes are vertically oriented with respect to the ground. In this regard, the wind propelled generator departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.